


The Chosen One

by Red_Eyed_Wizard



Series: Magic and Mates [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Both are scared of rejection, Derek Loves Stiles, Dragons, Emissary Deaton, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Protective Pack, Sterek slow build, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles is chosen, danny is an elemental, emissary stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Eyed_Wizard/pseuds/Red_Eyed_Wizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was sick and tired of being out on research duty with Danny, Lydia, and Mason. Not to mention the teens ever growing restlessness, which was only growing with his power. And then there was one of his alphas. Derek. Just thinking his name made the room grow hot around the boy. Any way, he couldn't take it any more. So at 11:30 he left the loft, telling his friends that he was getting some fresh air. Little did he know, the newest creatures in beacon hills had different plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Ao3. Also there are some parts of this series that follow the actual plot of Teen Wolf, but it will most likely be made up. And I don't own any if these characters.

"STILES!" Lydia barked while stopping the previously spinning teen with her hand."Stop spinning in the chair and help us. It's 11:30 at night and I'm about to drop dead tired. Now please. sit. Still."

The two teenagers sat in a full blown staring contest for a good minute before Stiles spoke.

"You do realize that you just asked a teenage boy with ADHD to sit still, right?" And with that Lydia faced palmed.

"Stiles, please just---"

"Yeah, yeah I got it Stop moving." Lydia let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank you, now back to work." he nodded at the girl before turning back to his laptop. Stiles had taking all the adderall that he was able to but it obviously wasn't working. Ever since he and Deaton began working to develop his spark it seemed that his ADHD had intensified to a unbearable level. The boy couldn't go a minute with out moving something or taping and bouncing a leg. He was used to it but the pack however was a whole other story. Trust and believe, they loved the jittery teen with all their might. He was pack, but at 11:30 at night In the middle of binge researching, it did become to much at times. Especially for Lydia.

"Stiles, your taping again." She warned. Stiles whined and threw his head back.

"I know that, but last time I checked, I can't help that. On top of that, I'm bored." he complained. The next one to speak was Mason.

"Stiles we get that, this isn't fun for us either but we need to do it to help the pack."

"He's right and you know he is." Danny jumped in.

"Yeah I know he is, but it's not fair. I spent my entire summer working hard and practicing every day for hours with Deaton and what did that get me. Nothing. Derek still stuck me on damn research duty." and that wasn't even the half of it. He had earned a bunch of rune tattoos. The beautiful designs littering his arms, back, and abs. Yep, he also earned himself a glimmering six pack of tight hard abs considering a lot of the vets training sessions had been not only mental but also hands on fighting. Let's just say stiles had a lot to show for it. Not that he would show the pack. He covered his new tattoos with a spell and his muscle with long shirts.

"Stiles, sweetheart, have you ever thought Derek stuck you here for your own protection. He cares deeply about you." Stiles let out a deep chuckle at Lydia's words.

"Yeah right. He can't stand me, he probably just doesn't want me to get him killed or something." Stiles said as he sunk into his chair. And it didn't take a werewolf to hear the hidden sadness behind those words. The other three teens shared smiles before Danny spoke.

"Both of you are indeed, idiots." His statement gained a confused look from Stiles.

"Huh? You know what, I don't care. I'm getting some air." and with that Stiles took off out of the loft.

$$$$$

Stiles was on his way to the preserve when he began thinking about about what Lydia and Danny said. He honestly had no clue what they were talking about. Derek didn't care about him, right? He had hated Stiles since day one, right? It was just all too much for Stiles to think about at the moment. He didn't want to get his hopes up because he knew it would just end in disappointment and depression. After all Derek was a handsome God with a nice personality that was buried underneath all that pain and lost. Stiles was--- Stiles didn't know what he was. He was confused and annoyingly hyper active and there was no way Derek would want him, right?

Stiles parked the jeep in a parking lot across from the preserve and rested him head on the steering wheel Stiles had fell in love with the brooding werewolf, the moment he laid eyes on him. He thought it was just a silly crush but then he spoke to him and he haut felt connected to him. That's why it hurts even more, knowing that the alpha would never feel the same. Stiles reached into into the back seat of his beloved jeep and went to grab his bat before realizing he didn't need it anymore and exiting the car with a chuckle. He ran his hand along the side of the jeep.

"At Least, you love me."

$$$$$

Stiles was almost deep into the forest when what he feared would happen, happened. Derek as well as the rest of the pack popped through the trees.

"STILES!" This was the second time that night that the teens name was being yelled, but this time Derek was the voice behind the yell. Stiles swore underneath his breath and tried his best to hide before brooding alpha grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up.

"Hey Derek, what's good? How's the dragon hunting going?" Stiles swears that one day his sarcasm is going to earn him a coffin. Derek growled at him while setting his feet on the ground, not letting go of his neck.

"Explain to me why you are here and if you lie to me I'll rip---"

"My throat out with your teeth. That's honestly getting old and if you must know I was walking." Through out Stiles spending time with the pack he learned to tell lies that were true. He was actually pretty decent at that. Derek growled again.

"I told you to stay at the loft with Danny, Lydia, and Mason. Why are you trying to get yourself killed." And no matter how much Derek tried to hide it the other werewolves all smirked at the levels of concern flowing off of the alpha like waves. That's when Scott stepped in.

"Yeah, you could of gotten hurt Stiles." This earned a eye roll from Stiles.

"No I wouldn't have. I'm a fucking wizard, you idiots." Derek just growled at the boy.

"Go. Home. Now."

"No and just a heads up there is Two creatures approaching us." And just as Stiles said that two dragons, one blue and black and one orange and red, popped out into the clearing they were in. But Stiles wasn't scared, he left that behind him after the nogitsune. He was going to fight. But oddly enough, in center of his core, his power, the two dragons seemed to be trust worthy to him. Their power and his each pulling them closer and bonding them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My future works in this series will include heavy sterek and Mpreg.


End file.
